L'amour est une guerre
by KoiWaSensou62
Summary: Que tout commence! C'est la guerre! De te voir satisfait par un autre. LuffyxZoroxAce


Que tout commence, c'est la guerre ! Oh, te voir satisfait par un autre ! Je vais maintenant te montrer mes sentiments..

La lumiére devient ombre, j'ai envie de te voir. Mais tu doit surement étre avec lui... Je l'envie tellement... Lui il peut te tenir la main, t'embrasser ou encore t'enlacer pour te réchauffer quand le temp n'est pas au balade sur la plage. Je donnerais tout pour étre à sa place. Vous allez si bien ensemble. Alors pourquoi je ressens le besoin de brisé tout cela ? La jalousie, sans aucun doutes. Je me dirige vers ta maison en prenant mon courage à deux mains. Tu m'ouvre avec ton éternel sourrir innocent. Tellement mignon.

_- Ace ! Sa faisait longtemp que tu n'était pas venu ! _

_- Je sais, tu me manquais, petit frêre ! _

Je voullais à tout prix éviter de parler de la raison de mon absence. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas compris, mais sa m'aurais fait bien trop mal de lui dire. Du moin pour l'instant. Car je compte bien reprendre MON Luffy. Le voir avec cet homme aux cheveux verts est bien trop insupportable.

_- Toi aussi ! Entre, Zoro est là, ont va se faire une soirée entre mecs, comme avant! Sa serait bien, non ? Je vais commander des pizzas, ensuite on regardera des films d'horreur.._

Il continua le planing de la soirée, j'usqu'à ce que le dénomer Zoro, fît éruption derriére lui.

_-Yo ! J'te croyais mort depuis le temp qu'on avaient pas de tes nouvelles. _

_-J'avais des choses à faire, mentis-je. Désolé otooto* mais je passais juste. Une prochaine fois, daccord ?_

_-Non, tu m'a déja dit ça la fois derniére aller, cette fois tu reste.!_

Il me tira par le bras dans le salon, où, autrefois on passaient nos journée entiére à jouer et révasser. Ce temp là me manque terriblement. Luffy partit chercher des boissons et commander le repas. Laissait seul avec mon pire enmeni, les yeux fixait sur mon portable, je pouvait sentir son regard sur moi. Il n'est que 20h et j'ai déja envie de lui sauter au coup, de lui faire endurer la même douleur qui me ronge en ce moment même. Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Il va falloir que je patiente. Encore et toujours patienter.. J'en ai marre. **Cet amour sérieux, c'est un crime ! **

_- Je sais que tu n'es pas simplement là pour le voir. Je t'es déja dit d'abandonner tout espoirs de le reprendre. Il ne te considére que comme son frêre, et rien de plus._

_-Rien de plus, murmurais-je.._

Mon esprit étais bloqué sur ce simple " rien de plus ". C'est marrant comme ce " rien de plus " venait de tout faire basculer. Je me surpris a garder mon calme. En temps normal, j'aurais déja perdu mon sang, mais là c'était différent. Cette tête d'algue avait raison. Je ne suis pas fait pour Luffy. Mais, quelque chose ne va pas... Pourquoi j'ai toujours le besoin de gagner cette guerre ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublier. **Je ne peut pas mettre un cadenas sur mes sentiments. **

_**-**__Tu ferais mieux de partir, cette nuit je compte bien passait au niveau supérieur avec ton frêre, et tu risquerai de dérangeait. _

Ai-je bien entendu ? Niveau supérieur ? Pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.! Trop tard l'expression de son visage venait de me donner la réponse. A la fois rempli de folie et de perversitée. Jamais.

_- Jamais je ne te laisserait lui faire ça, t'entend ?! Enfoiré de pervers!_

_-Sois pas si coincé! Tu va pas me dire que t'y a jamais pensé. Et puis pour un couple c'est normal, non ?_

La rage qui jusqu'à maintenant était au plus profond de moi se déchaina, et vint s'écraser en un coup de poing au visage de ce chére Zoro, qui sans doûtes, n'attendais que ça. Il répliqua en un coup de pied dans le ventre. Luffy, qui étais au téléphone, alerté par des bruits de verres cassés, se rendit aussitôt dans le salon en trouvant son frêre et son amant, le nez en sang mais qui continuer quand même à se battre. Le plus jeune sépara ses deux ainés, qui se lançaient des regards des plus noirs.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Pourquoi vous vous battez tout les deux ?!_

_-Luffy! Ton frêre est complétement fou! Il m'a attaqué sans aucunes raisons!_

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Il agit comme un gamin! T'es pas dans la cour de l'école entrain de te plaindre à ton professeur, mon gars!

_- Ace.. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai, mais écoute moi d'abbord, avant de t'imaginer des choses!_

_-Non. Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours su que vous ne vous entendiez pas trés bien. Mais, t'a était trop loin. Si tu n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que je préfére les hommes, alors s'il te plait, part. _

**Que puis-je faire ? **Partir, faire comme si il avait tout compris, et reprendre ma vie de célibataire amoureux ?

**Comment puis-je faire ?** Couper les ponts une fois pour toutes et trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Peut étre pleurer ? **Il me le pardonnera surement comme ça.

**Mais non je ne vais pas pleurer. Parce qu'en faite..**

_-__** Je t'aime! **_

Il se stoppa net. Le silence régnait. Personne n'osaient parler. Merde, c'était trop tôt, et au mauvais moment. Quel con, je suis. Zoro, était fou de rage. Luffy ne sera jamais daccord pour cette nuit aprés ça!

**Prépare toi au combat! **Il sortis une arme de sa poche.

**Et tire jusqu'au coeur! **La premiére balle fût fatal...

La derniére chose qui parvint à mes oreilles étaient le cris d'horreur de mon frêre.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ace.

**Oui je ne serais réveillé, que par ton baiser.**


End file.
